1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer systems and more specifically to a securing device for computer equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems exist in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Personal computer (PC) systems, such as the International Business Machines (IBM) compatible PC systems, include desk top, floor standing, or portable versions. A typical computer system includes a system processor, associated memory and control logic, and a number of peripheral devices, such as display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, audio speakers, and printers. A computer system may also include other peripheral devices such as network capability, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, or DVDs.
The components of a computer system are housed in at least one computer equipment housing. However, a computer system may include a number of computer equipment housings such as with a desktop computer system that includes at least a main system housing, a separate housing for the monitor, and a housing for the keyboard.
Theft of computer equipment is a problem especially for computer systems used in public environments such as in a school or library. To prevent theft, computer system equipment housings have included securing devices which enable the computer equipment housings to be secured to other structures. One problem with these securing devices is that they generally lack a wide degree of freedom with respect to the computer equipment housing which may make it difficult to align the securing devices of multiple computer system housings. Another problem with these securing devices is that they may add to the bulk of a computer equipment housing by extending out from the computer system housing when not in use. Also, these securing devices can detract from the aesthetics of a computer equipment housing especially if the securing device is not being used.